tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro (Vengeance)
Allen Stark, known by the alias Gyro, is a superhero created by Buddy Thompson and the main protagonist of Hero's Retribution. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Allen is a Power character. Biography Allen is descended from a line of special humans who are gifted with innate superhuman abilities, which may be awakened during times of extreme emotion. Allen awakened his abilities after a tragic car crash took the lives of his girlfriend and younger brother, yet left him unscathed. He has an ability know as Gyrokinesis, a power which lets him manipulate and control any form of technology, allowing him to build weapons, transform machinery, and manipulate technology in many other ways. He shows an above average degree of intelligence and possesses super strength and an accelerated healing factor. Gameplay Allen is power-centric character as most of his moves involve knocking opponents away. His strong and ranged attacks have decent knockback, although his standard combo is an excpetion. His weak combo is rather fast compared to his stronger attacks, and does not have much knockback. One of his special skills allows Allen to toss background debris, such as cars, street lights, and other electronics, across the arena. His other skill allows Allen to dash across the stage on the tires of a motorcycle, and attack, using the handles as swords. Moveset *Weak Attack: Pipe Weapon *Strong Attack: Homemade Cannon *Ranged Attack: Micro Wave *Special Ability 1: Gyrokinetic Toss *Special Ability 2: Vehicular Manslaughter *Ultimate Attack: Gyrokinetic Mech Costumes Gyro Allen's superhero uniform worn at the end of Hero's Retribution. His default appearance. Varsity Jacket Allen's costume from the beginning of Hero's Retribution. He wears an orange and black varsity jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes. Vigilante Allen Allen wears a brown leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, jeans, and brown boots. Battle Info Introductions *Allen pulls a pipe out of the ground, spins it around his head, and strikes a pose. *Allen pockets his phone, cracks his knuckles, and strikes a pose. Winning Screens *Allen stabs the pipe back intro the ground and crosses his arms. *Allen tinkers with his phone and then turns away. Losing Screens *Allen falls to the ground in anger. *Allen crosses his arms and looks away. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"Let's get this over with."'' *''"I'm not much of a tights-and-undies guy."'' *''"Looks like you're about to have a bad day."'' *''"Make sure you don't get in my way." (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"Once this is over, you better hope they can keep you behind bars." (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Specter Haze (Opponent): "It's time I put that ego of yours to rest before you get hurt." *Specter Haze (Ally): "Could you at least try to take this seriously, for once?" *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "Just like old times, right?" *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Let's just keep this professional and focus." *Knightmare (Opponent): "It's time for someone to lock you up in an asylum!" *Knightmare (Ally): "Working together does not mean I trust you. Let's just keep that clear." *Bio-Man (Opponent): "Great...The last thing I need is someone else acting like a comedian." *Bio-Man (Ally): "How's this for loose? I'll take colored pajamas over tights-and-undies, anyday." *Pangolin (Opponent): "I was raised in Alabama. I'm used to seeing guys like you flat on the road." *Pangolin (Ally): "Promise me you'll stay clear of traffic. The last thing I need is to scrape you off the road."''' *Frostbite (Opponent): "I usually like the cold, but I'll make an exception in your case." *Frostbite (Ally): "After we finish these guys off, I think I'll build a refridgerator to lock you in." *Jellyfish (Opponent): "Now, I have to fight a walking flashlight? Where do these guys keep coming from?" *Jellyfish (Ally): "Just make sure you keep your distance from me. You smell like fish." *Red Tail (Opponent): "So, you're Austrailian and you're basically a kangaroo? I have to ask, do you have any family members named 'Joey'?" *Red Tail (Ally): "After we win, can you teach me to throw a boomerang? I can never get them to come back to me." *Havoc (Opponent): "All that snarling and lashing out isn't going to help you with anything. You're going straight to the zoo after this." *Havoc (Ally): "I pray that thing inside of you is sterile. The last thing we need is an infestation." *Brimstone (Opponent): "I'm gonna need to build an A/C unit after this one." *Brimstone (Ally): "Could you cool off, at least for a minute? I can't stand the heat." Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Bio-Man: "That's right! Just try to sneak up on me again!" *Pangolin: "You're lucky Pappy isn't here. I'm not inherently proud of his, uh, choice in cuisune." *Frostbite: "The last the thing I need is to become a Stark-cicle. Did I really just say that?" *Jellyfish: "I don't even want to imagine what kind of pun Haze has for you." *Specter Haze: "I told you not to let all that hot air go to your head." *Maya Alexandra: "Your lightning just fuels my machines. I shouldn't have said that." *Knightmare: "There's some kind of dream quote for this, but I'd rather not say it." *Red Tail: "Your kicking became annoying really fast." *Havoc: "That's one less pest problem to worry about." *Brimstone: "It's about time someone put you out. I feel cooler already." * Respawn Quotes *''"Back in action"'' *''"Alright, now I'm angry!"'' *''"Now it's my turn!"'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"You're in for it!'' *''"Time for some vehicular manslaughter!"'' *''"This is why you don't play in traffic."'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Hero's Retribution